


You make me float.

by Lalelilolu



Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [27]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inktober 2020, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: Viktor loved coming home to Yuuri.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953916
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	You make me float.

Viktor loved coming home to Yuuri. Admittedly it didn’t happen often, since they both were at the rink together most days. Each training their own routines and because of that went home together.

Yuuri had always been a vision when he skated on the ice and lost himself in the music for his programm, without the pressure of performing in front of a crowd weighing him down. Still, nothing could’ve prepared Viktor Nikiforov for the view his fiancé made when dancing to the soft music playing on the radio while cooking dinner for them.

For a couple of minutes, Viktor couldn’t do anything but stare at the bare-footed Yuuri swaying to holiday tunes in the tiny kitchen filled with the scents of Christmas cookies and sharp spices. Viktor was so happy he wanted to cry but instead he pulled a surprised Yuuri into his arms and gave him at least a dozen kisses until Yuuri finally relaxed in his arms.

When Viktor set the table he couldn’t help but think that he was the luckiest man in the entire universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think ♥


End file.
